An Awkward Trip
by serialkiller13
Summary: This a very awkward trip for everybody.Pepper and Natasha take Loki to Disney world, Doom,Clint, and Tony talk to a bunch of kid, and in the end everybody has sex, very awkward indeed. Pairings Pepper/Tony; Clint/Natasha; Loki/Doom. Warning: Mentions of sex, Daddy issues, and foreplay. Rated T.


An Awkward Trip

**Ok, so I was watching a TV show and this one-shot came to life, enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Loki, Natasha, and Pepper were just in the kitchen having their weekly coffee date, and were talking dirt about their boyfriends when Natasha said "Jane told me, she took Thor to Disney world, and Thor went insane."

"I have never been to Disney world," Loki said sipping his coffee.

"Really? Why hasn't Victor taken you?" Pepper said.

"I never knew what Disney world was until 6 seconds ago," Loki said.

"Hey why don't we go, just us girls…and guy." Natasha said.

"Why do we," Loki said "We can go and be back in no time."

"Ok, it's a trip," Pepper said.

"And we take Victor's jet because I need to go back to a different continent," Loki said grabbing the keys to the jet.

"Right," Natasha said.

*o*O*o*

Somewhere else Tony, Clint, and Doom were planning to visit a school on Fury's request *Cough threat cough* and to talk about being in their respective fields.

"Why did I agree to this?" Tony whined.

"Because Fury would have your head on a pike if you didn't," Doom said walking into the room where they were supposed to give the presentation.

"I have never been to school before," Clint said and Tony and Doom looked at him and blinked.

"Are you serious?" Doom said.

"Grew up in the circus my whole life, never went," Clint said.

"I feel sorry for you," Tony said.

"Ok, you guys ready or what," Clint said.

"Ok open it," Tony said and Doom opens the door and the students looked at them and Clint blinked and said "Their 12 year olds."

"Oh boy," Tony said.

"Let's do this and get it over with," Doom said walking to the front of the room with Tony and Clint.

Tony stood in front of the group and said "I'm Tony Stark also known as Iron Man…really nothing ok...and I'm an engineer."

They Clint said "I'm Clint Barton, I'm a marksman and I work for a government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D."

The kids remain unfazed and Doom said "I'm Doctor Victor Doom, I'm a scientist and engineer."

"Are you from Europe?" A girl asked.

"Yes, why?" Doom said.

"You have an accent," She said.

Doom just blinked and Tony and Clint gave him incredulous looks, and Doom said "Ok, so any questions."

And half the room raised their hands and Doom picked on a boy in the back and he said "What's your favorite subject in science, Mr. Doom?"

"Physics, Chemistry, Human Biology, and Botany," Doom said.

"Mr. Clint what's your life like?" A boy asked.

"Well, my life is great…" Clint said trailing off.

*o*O*o*

_**In Doom's Jet…**_

"Ok, I think we should the princess station," Pepper said.

"What's that?" Natasha asked.

"It's were they dress you up like a Disney princess and you get to kept the dress," Pepper said.

"I'd like to try that," Loki said.

"I call Cinderella," Pepper said.

"And I think I'll do Snow white," Natasha said.

"What do you think I should be?" Loki said.

The women looked at each other and said "Sleeping beauty."

"Who's sleeping beauty?" Loki said.

"Well…" Pepper started but trailed off.

*o*O*o*

"And I asked my dad for a hug when I was nine, but he said 'Man don't hug.'" Tony said crying with Clint at his shoulder who was also crying.

Doom watched incredulously, and then sighed got up and said "Stark, I think you and Barton should sit down for a second."

"What but I'm not don't yet," Tony said.

"Oh, you're done," Doom said patting his back and Tony and Clint sat down.

"Ok, I'm sorry you had to see two grown men crying, over very bad family issues I might be mental scarred for now," Doom said "But while they were up there it occur to me, you need to hear from people who, have these issues but in a lighter manner, so.." Doom put his phone on speaker and said "Agent Romanov, Miss Pot and Mr. Laufeyson are you there?"

"Loud and clear Victor," Natasha said over the phone.

"Can you please explain what you do for a living guys?" Doom said.

"Sure," Loki said "My name is Loki and I'm a master Sorcerer and scholar."

"My Name is Pepper Potts and I'm CEO of Stark Industries," Pepper said.

"And I'm Natasha Romanov and I'm a master spy and Assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D," Natasha said.

"Now can you three please explain why you chose your field and how you go there?" Doom said.

"Well, back on Asgard using magic was only meant for women so I was teased a lot, but I'm smarter than the average Asgardian so, in the end it was all worth it," Loki said.

And it went so on with Pepper and Natasha telling their stories and then Loki said "Look, people are always going to tell you that you should be doing something you don't like, but being different is who you are and don't let anybody stop you."

"Thank you and have a nice day," Doom said hanging up and then said "Ok, bye."

And proceeded to drag Clint and Tony out of the room.

*o*O*o*

Later Tony went home and said "Hey Pepper I'm back."

"Hey Tony I have a surprise for you," Pepper called from their bedroom.

"Please be Cinderella, please be Cinderella, please be Cinderella," Tony mumble under his breathe looking at the doorway, and Pepper came out in her Cinderella outfit from Disney world and said "Well, hello my prince charming."

And Tony yanked his shirt from over his head and pretends to ride a horse to where Pepper was stand and said "Helloooooooo."

Pepper giggles and walked back into the bedroom with Tony at her heels.

*o*O*o*

"Hey Loki, I'm…" Doom said walking into his and Loki's bedroom to find Loki in a Sleeping Beauty outfit drinking some wine, he blinked and said "Huh?"

"Oh hey let me explain, Pepper and Natasha took me to Disney world and dragged me to the princess station and…." Loki started but trailed off and said "Victor, what are you doing?"

Doom was frantically stripping away at his armor lower half, once he got free, he undid his upper half and said to Loki "Oh no, keep talking."

Loki raised an eyebrow and thought _'This is going to be one hell of a foreplay.'_

*o*O*o*

When Clint walked into his and Natasha's bedroom he found the assassin in a Snow White outfit with her eyes close and he said "Nat?"

"All you have to do is kiss me and I'll wake up," Natasha whispered.

Clint could feel his arousal growing and said "Oh, I'm loving this."

Natasha smirked and said "Well hurry up and kiss me."

Clint gladly compiled.

*o*O*o*

Later Tony was lying next to Pepper as she explained what she and her friends did today.

"So that's why I got my fantasy today," Tony joked.

"You have fantasized about this?" Pepper said.

"Yes, and now my life is complete," Tony said drifting off to sleep.

*o*O*o*

Clint and Natasha were lying side by side and Clint said "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Natasha said.

And they both went to sleep.

*o*O*o*

Loki was breathing heavy and twitching in the aftershocks of orgasm, and Doom was sitting back smiling.

"Wow…" Loki breathed "That….was…the…best…sex…I've…ever…had…with…you."

"Glad you like it," Doom said.

"I should dress up like a Disney princess more often," Loki said catching his breathe.

"And the foreplay?" Doom said.

"I'm not sure," Loki said.

"Really? I like it." Doom said.

"Right," Loki said rolling his eye's mocking what had been said "Oh, my king, I'm your loyal queen, please fuck me to oblivion."

Doom gave him a halfhearted glare, and Loki smirked in return and said "But seriously I will dress up more often."

"Maybe in a leather skin tight cat suit," Doom suggested.

"I can see you fantasizing about that already," Loki said drifting off to sleep.

*o*O*o*

**And that's the end of the one shot, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
